


Closet Fun

by LittleAnonButterfly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: But we still love him, F/M, I honestly cant remember what else is in this other than smut, Legolas is a little shit, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but i cant remember, this is probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAnonButterfly/pseuds/LittleAnonButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really don't want to ruin the surprise lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Wow so this is my first post to archive, but i did have this up on my FF.net account so I'm sorry if you've seen this before lol. To be completely honest I cant remember anything about this except for the fact that there's closet sex? Also i wrote this like 2 years ago i think and i reaaaally don't wanna go back and read my own porn so...yea. 0///0  
> Anyway its probably shit and I'm complete trash, so enjoy XD
> 
> (also I noticed that there was elvish in this, so I'll put it in the end notes lol)

You walked down the vast open corridors of Mirkwood. The arched windows to your left were left open, letting in a sweet summer breeze and ruffling your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You sighed wistfully out the window, watching the birds flit from tree to tree singing happily. It wasn’t very often you saw birds in the forest anymore, because of the spiders they hardly ever stayed within the trees. It also wasn’t very often that you got to spend a moment to yourself anymore. Being the King's aid, you often had to deliver messages for him. Delivering these messages took you all over the palace; From the kitchens, to the cellars, to the dungeon; sometimes if you were lucky you got to go outside, but not today, so you were content just staring out the windows as you passed.  
You were so lost in thought that you didn’t see a tall figure round the corner, entering from a separate corridor, and quietly walk up beside you.  
"(y/n)"  
Stopping, with your head snapping towards the figure that called your name, you were surprised to find the King's son Legolas standing next to you.  
"Legolas, I wasn't expecting you to be in the palace today, weren't you supposed to be out with the guard training?"  
"Yes I was this morning, but ada came and told me to tell you that he requires your presence in the west hallway."  
"Of course he does", you sighed. "Tell him that I will be there as soon as I deliver these letters to the archives like he requested."  
"Oh don’t you worry about those", he said as he snatched the letters from your hand," Ada said it was urgent, so I would hurry there as quickly as possible."  
You opened your mouth to protest, but as soon as you did Legolas was already halfway, running as fast as his long legs would carry him.  
"Well he certainly is acting strange today" ,you thought.  
Starting the long walk to the west hallway you let your thoughts wander once again, not to the birds or of summer, but to Thranduil. You had always thought him to be an attractive ellon, but lately you had begun to think of him in a much more…inappropriate manner. It had always been strictly business between the two of you, after all you were his aid. However, you had started no notice things about him that you hadn't before. Like the way his curved lips curled over the edge of a goblet, parting slightly to let the sweet wine into his mouth; Or the way his voice seemed to shake the very foundations of the throne room when he gave out commands, his voice like creamy deep velvet rumbling from his broad chest.   
It would be lying if you denied that you often gazed at him, but recently it was becoming harder and harder to take your eyes off of him. You knew he could never return your affections though, you were but a lowly silvan elf, not of the high breeding that he was.  
Rounding the last corner, you found yourself in the west hallway and you were met with an unusual sight. The west hallway was completely empty. Deciding to walk further down the hall, you peeked into each separate corridor as you passed them. There was, however an opened broom closet behind you, the only sign that someone had been in the desolate corridor before you had arrived. Deciding to wait a few minutes you stood in the middle of the hall, pacing between the open closet and the separate corridor in front of it.   
Not long after, you heard the sound of thick fabric sliding across the floor, accompanied by the booming echo of someone's boots throughout the hallway. Jumping slightly at how unexpected the noise was, you turned to see the elvenking himself strutting towards you.  
"My king, I was told by your son that you wished to see me?", you said while bowing respectfully. Thranduil stopped between you and the open broom closet.  
"What? I did no such thing. I was going back to my chambers, not to talk to you.", he said gesturing to the double doors at the end of the hall.  
"But I'm sure that he--"  
You didn’t have time to finish your sentence as you both heard the loud clack of footsteps approaching from the shadowy corridor before you. A flash of silver blond hair was all that you saw before the figure slammed into you, effectively shoving you hard into Thranduil, who didn’t have time to recover before you both crashed into the closet.  
The door swiftly swung closed and the sound of laughter, as well as the click of the lock, rang through the hallway. You would know that laugh anywhere. It was Legolas.  
"Let us out of here!", you screamed at him while pounding on the wood of the door so hard it shook your whole body. There was barely any room to move, your back was pressed against Thranduil's front, the warmth of his body seeping into yours. The laughter soon faded, getting further and further away, taking the owner with it.  
"Legolas!"  
"Don’t-"  
"Get back here and open this door!"   
You pounded even harder on the door, shaking it harder every time your fist made contact with it.  
"(y/n)"  
"I am going to make you pay for this you little-!"  
"(y/n)!"  
Thranduil's voice rumbled through your back and rang through your ears.  
"What?"  
"Stop."  
"What do you mean stop? I'm trying to get us out of here a-"  
"Stop moving!"  
His voice was slightly strained, almost like it was painful for him to talk. You were just about to ask why he told you to stop moving when you realized; every time you swung your fist against the door, the force of the motion moved you with it, moving you back against him in a way that wasn't at all unpleasant; and with the lack of space to move…  
"Oh my! I-I'm sorry my king, I didn’t realize t-that…"   
Trailing off, unable to finish your thought. Your cheeks burned brightly, although in the darkness of the closet it probably went unnoticed by the king who shifted uncomfortably behind you.  
"It's ok, just try not to move so much.", he breathed out huskily.  
For a few moments you both remained silent, you took advantage of the closeness to breath in his scent. Something that you could never really get enough of. But after a while the silent moment unbearable.  
"Well I think we are going to be here for a while.", you said, breaking the tense silence between you.  
"I guess we're going to have to find something to while we wait for someone to rescue us."  
As he said those words, Thranduil softly slid a hand up your waist, sliding it around your midsection, up to the swell of your breast.  
"M-my king?"  
Leaning in slightly he nipped at your earlobe, softly murmuring for you to hush. His breath ghosted across your neck as both of his hands slid around your stomach, stomach muscles tightening under his soft touch. A fire trailed wherever his talented hands trailed. He lavished your neck in kisses, going up to your jaw before continuing back down again. He bit harshly at the junction of your neck, making you cry out at the sudden pain which quickly turned to a wanton moan as he suckled on the mark he left, completely bruising your neck for all to see, as his skilled tongue flicked out and soothed the spot you cried out once more.  
You were confused at his sudden actions, but you were enjoying it far too much to question it. Kissing his way back up he captured your lips in a passionate kiss which you eagerly returned, earning a groan of appreciation from him. He tasted so sweetly of wine and berries from the forest, combined with the heady smell of him that you couldn’t quite place. He smelled of summer, cedar wood and something entirely him.  
He swiped his tongue along your bottom lip, begging for entrance which you playfully denied. He sharply bit your bottom lip, making you gasp and giving him a chance to slip his talented tongue into your mouth. You fought for dominance but he easily won, taking time to explore your entire mouth. He ardently swallowed each gasp and moan that he pulled from your lips.  
His hands continued mapping out your body, one stopping underneath the swell of your left breast, before continuing its path upwards. He wrapped his hand around the soft flesh, it fit perfectly into the palm of his hand, and gently squeezed. His touch had you reeling, gasping and arching back into him, pressing his arousal into your lower back.  
He let out a shaky breath as you undulated your backside against him, causing him to hold you impossibly closer to him. Smoothing his hands up to your shoulders, he tenderly slid your dress down your arms, while his lips moved to lavish kisses on each new sumptuous inch of skin exposed. Soon your dress fell almost completely away, only getting stuck at your calves and ankles, not being able to step out of it entirely away because of the small proximity of the closet.   
Steadily, Thranduil's hands moved lower, brushing teasingly against the apex of your thighs. You bucked your hips up eagerly to meet his touch, but he was quick to pull away.  
Chuckling, he whispered, "Patience meleth." into the naked skin of your shoulder; delving his fingers back down and into your aching heat, you cried out as he singled out your bundle of nerves and slipped a single long finger inside. Leaning back against his shoulder, moaning wantonly into his neck ad he curled his finger inside of you. Trying to reach between your bodies with your hand, you managed to grasp his throbbing member in your hand. He bucked into your palm but quickly caught your wrist and freed himself from your clutch. All at once his hands were gone from your body, sliding between the two of you, he quickly shed his tunic and trousers before somehow managing to spin you around.  
His hard chest pressed against your breasts and you felt that familiar fire boil in your veins once more. He eagerly grasped the backs of your thighs and lifted you up just enough for you to feel his hot, aching cock at your entrance. You though your arms around his shoulders as his lips latched onto your neck once more while he slipped inside of you, your name falling in a shaky moan from his lips. Throwing your head back as he entered your heat, you moaned loudly. You felt him everywhere, his hands never stopped moving; from your breasts, to your waist, to your back. Then he bucked his hips softly, tentatively, as if he were afraid he would hurt you, but the broken sigh that came from your lips was reassurance enough.   
He set a feverish pace, sliding almost completely out of you before slamming his hips against yours once more. The force of his thrusts shaking the door that you were pressed against. You felt yourself getting closer and closer to the edge, like you were walking on the tip of a knife, and from the way Thranduil's hips stuttered slightly, you could tell he was close too. Both your breathing was erratic, the room was hot and his skin was hotter, you wanted more of him, all of him, you wanted both of you to be consumed in the fires of your passion.   
Hands roaming around the smooth expanse of his back, you felt his steady pace start to break again. Quickly he reached between you and feverishly rubbed at your bundle of nerves, and you saw stars; throwing your head against the door, clawing your nails down his back and not able to stop the cry of his name that left your lips. The world went black for a moment before you leaned close to his ear, begging him to come for you, biting gently at throat and swiping your tongue along his earlobe. Then suddenly he stilled and you felt his white hot essence coat you inside. He gently lowered you to the ground and captured your lips once more in a sweet, fulfilling kiss. Thranduil snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you closer once more.  
"Thank you (y/n)"  
"For what my king?"  
"Please (y/n), I think you’ve earned the right to call me by my first name.", he chuckled into your ear.  
"Ok my kin-- I mean, Thranduil. What did you thank me for?"  
"For everything meleth nin; for putting up with me making you run all over Mirkwood to deliver things, for being my aid, for this."  
He pressed his lips into your hair and nuzzled his face into your neck lovingly. Your chest felt light and you felt the fire once again ebbing softly at the edges of your heart. Who knew the cold elvenking could be so warm and tender.  
"You're welcome Thranduil, but how are we-"  
Suddenly another voice broke through and shattered the sweet moment you were sharing.  
"Ok, ok will you both stop with the sappy moment your having, jeeze it was bad enough you two were loud enough to scare the maid I sent to unlock the door away. not to mention I had to put up with hearing it too."  
The door clicked once more and swung open again sending both you and Thranduil crashing to the floor. You were beet red as you saw the disturbed face of Legolas gazing down at the two of you.   
"You have exactly three seconds to get out of here or else, Legolas.", Thranduil threatened.  
"Or else what ada?"  
"Or else (y/n) and I are going to recreate the little escapade that happened in the closet on your bed."  
That sent Legolas flying out of the hallway as fast as his legs could carry him. Both of you chuckled and Thranduil dropped his gaze back onto you. His eyes held nothing but love and affection.  
"I'm glad that he locked us in there."  
"Why?"  
"Because if he hadn't, I would have never gotten the courage to ask you this. Le no an-uir nin?"  
"ui"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ada----Father  
> Meleth-----Love  
> Meleth nin----My love  
> Le no an-uir nin?---- Will you be mine forever?  
> ui---- always


End file.
